


peonies and tulips

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crushes, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Swearing, it's one hundred percent cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: The front of her drawstring shirt is soaked, there’s a puddle of water slowly forming at her feet and Meg is pretty sure that the black lace bra she chose this morning is visible through the wet fabric of her shirt.So all in all, it's probably not a great start to her morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of @ragehappyfemslash week on tumblr! I thought I'd celebrate with some good old megsay. I love these girls, so I hope you enjoy it & let me know what you think! (also ten points to the person who can guess the meaning behind the title!!)
> 
> Day 3: Everyday AU

The front of her drawstring shirt is soaked, there’s a puddle of water slowly forming at her feet and Meg is pretty sure that the black lace bra she chose this morning is visible through the wet fabric of her shirt.

So all in all, it's probably not a _great_ start to her morning.

She lets out a defeated sigh and carefully steps back away from the newly created disaster zone, not wanting to slip on her ass from the wet tiles. _It’s a miracle_ , she muses, that even after all of her less than graceful panicked fumbling, that the vase still sits unbroken on the countertop. It wouldn’t surprise her if it _had_ ended up on the floor along with half of the actual flower arrangement- but it’s still fine, so at least she doesn’t have to spend her morning picking up pieces of broken glass.

Instead, it'll just be collecting ruined flowers and cleaning up water puddles. _Ugh_.

It would be pretty damn easy to wander upstairs to her apartment to get a change of clothes, benefits of living right about her job, but that would mean leaving the shop unattended for a few moments. So it’s just a question of whether or not it’s worth the risk to leave- since Mica won't arrive for her shift until after lunch, so waiting for her would be a worthless plan. She lets out a huff and seriously considers just giving in and sprinting upstairs when the bell chimes, signalling the arrival of a customer, which effectively ruins her plan.

Any chance she has of maintaining her professional look is gone, so there's nothing else Meg can really do other than just plaster a fake a smile on her face and hope that they don’t stay too long. She moves the cause of her problem to the small bench behind her, making sure that the vase is nowhere near the edge, before turning back around- eyes scanning the room. She sidesteps around the puddle at her feet and the discarded flowers, rises up onto her tiptoes and tries to catch a glance of them wandering around her store. They’re hidden behind the display in the middle of the room; the one that Mica talked her into setting up in order to showcase their bouquets, but all it’s managed to do is block Meg’s view of the door.

Mica says it’s because she’s fucking short, but Meg’s seen Mica have to circle around the display just to see the door as well, so she knows it’s not only her.

She stays behind the counter, absolutely refusing to go chasing after customers dressed like she just participated in a wet t-shirt contest. Instead, she glances down at the floor and makes herself busy by picking up the ruined flowers scattered about. They’re useless now since there’s no way she’s going to be able to sell a bouquet made of destroyed flowers- but she might just keep them for herself. She’s never been bothered about flowers wilting, they’re still beautiful even when their time has run out. She’ll probably set them up in her study, where she can see them when she sorts out finances for her business.

She’s not looking forward to that; hopefully, she can convince Ryan to come over and do it for her.

Once she’s got them all in her arms, she stands back up and straightens herself out, turning back to the front of the store. She’s not expecting the figure that’s on the other side of the counter, so she can’t help but let out a small yelp when she catches sight of them. Lindsay laughs back at her with loud and unabashed snorts that make Meg roll her eyes. She doesn’t know if Lindsay’s laughing at her being scared, or the fact that she looks like a mess with her wet t-shirt, wide eyes and the twenty flowers she has (give or take) clutched in her arms.

“Shut up! I wasn’t expecting you to be there,” she replies and Lindsay shakes her head, not bothering to hide her giggles.

“You weren’t expecting me- a _customer_ \- to be in your store?” She shakes her head, clicking her tongue and Meg rolls her eyes.

“You know what I meant,” she mumbles back and something clicks in her mind, “wait, why are you here? Are you buying _another_ plant?” she asks and the sheepish smile that overtakes Lindsay’s features is enough to confirm her words. Meg watches her slowly as she sets a potted plant on the counter between them, before letting her hands fall back to her side. Meg just stares at it for a moment before letting out a low sigh.

“Another one? That’s the third one this week, Lindsay!” she exclaims, “that’s like, what, twenty-seven in total now?” She wants to know what the other woman does with them all and she can only imagine what Lindsay’s home looks like. Plants in every room, the whole house just bursting with colour thanks to the variety of flowers she’s brought over the past three months. It must be gorgeous.

“More like thirty-one, I think. Are you going to ring me up, or what?” she replies and Meg scrunches up her face. She twists around and carefully places the flowers on the bench next to the offending vase and then turns back to face Lindsay, glad to have her arms free again. She knows that her shirt is still wet and Lindsay's eyes are trying to be subtle ( _trying_ being the keyword, since it’s obvious _where_ her eyes are looking), so Meg just ignores her.

It’s only fair, especially since she’s spent her fair share of time eyeing Lindsay’s chest as well.

Instead, she just grabs for the flower pot sitting on the counter, a pink Sweet Pea plant this time, and turns towards the cash register. Her mind absentmindedly reminds her what a Sweet Pea plant means- _delicate pleasure, departure, thank you for a lovely time_ \- and she wonders if Lindsay knows what her flowers’ mean when she buys them.

She knows the questions coming even before Lindsay asks. “So... why are you all wet?” Meg glances up at her, blushing slightly when she catches sight of the quizzical look on Lindsay’s face.

“I just- I just dropped the vase,” she mumbles, shrugging. “A client wanted me to make a few bouquets for his wedding, so he and his fiancee can choose which one they like the best. I was halfway through my third one when I dropped it. I saved it-” she gestures to behind her where the vase sits, “-but not before the fucking thing drenched me.”

“You’re so fucking clumsy, Megs,” Lindsay replies, “it’s honestly ridiculous.”

Meg shakes her head, pointing her finger at the other woman, “You want to know what's ridiculous? Out of the two of us, who owns thirty-one potted plants, huh?” she asks and she’s rewarded with the sight of the sheepish look that flickers over Lindsay’s face again. She just doesn’t realise it’s for a completely different reason until Lindsay speaks.

“Uh… you see, the better question would be out of the two of us, who has _brought_ thirty-one potted plants…” she replies and Meg frowns.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks and then it clicks, “no. _Lindsay_ , no. W-what are you doing? How did you manage to let them _all_ die?” Lindsay’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and Meg absentmindedly realises that she looks adorable all embarrassed, but she doesn’t let it distract her from Lindsay’s mass plant murder.

“I don’t know! I watered those fucking things, I let them sit in the sun and I gave them good soil. And yet! They all die, no matter what I do,” she complains and Meg leans against the counter, resting her face in her hands.

“Why do you keep trying then?” she asks and Lindsay gives her a look that clearly says there’s no way she’s going to just give up.

“Partly because I would like to have some plants in my house- for longer than a week- and partly because of spite, but mostly it's because I get to see you whenever I buy a new one,” she replies and this time it’s Meg’s turn to blush bright red.

“You come here for me?” she asks softly and Lindsay goes unnaturally silent, nodding her head slowly in response. They fall silent and Meg fidgets with the hem of her shirt. She’s been crushing on Lindsay for almost as long as she's known the other woman, but she's never even thought to consider that Lindsay may feel the same way about her. She hums softly and glances back at Lindsay, who’s staring down at the Sweet Pea plant that sits between them.

“I, uh- my shift ends in two hours, so if you want…” she sucks in a breath, trying not to chicken out, “if you want, we could go out for lunch and maybe I could give you a few tips on how to keep this plant alive?” she offers, and Lindsay’s eyes snap up to meet hers and the grin that follows is infectious.

“Like a date?” Lindsay asks and Meg nods quickly, “then hell yeah, I’ll come back around one o'clock to pick you up then. I can’t fucking wait.” She slaps down a ten dollar note on the counter and grabs for the Sweet Pea plant, not once taking her eyes off of Meg. When she finally breaks eye contact, moving to circle around the display in the middle of the room, Meg suddenly snaps out of her daze and calls out to her.

“Wait! Lindsay, stop for a sec.” Lindsay hesitates, spinning on her heel with eyebrows raised. “Can you look after the shop for me for a few minutes while I go get changed?” she pleads, gesturing down at her damp shirt and Lindsay rolls her eyes in response.

“Yeah, of course, you dork,” she says and Meg grins. 

She can’t wait to kiss Lindsay on their date.


End file.
